Los mosqueteros urbanos
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una parodia de los tres mosqueteros, con Rolf y sus exploradores, junto con Jerry y Nibbles, y los Eds como villanos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Mosqueteros urbanos

Después de los tres mosqueteros había solo dos, Jerry y Nibles, mientras iban caminando de noche por las calles de Paris, pararon para ver en una ventana donde un consejero le decía a Tom:

-Usted monsieur gato Tom; esta cena es para recibir a su majestad el rey, debe ser vigilada de los mosqueteros del rey, si no hace lo que le pedí, zaz, le cortare la cabeza, confiado, listo, bueno-

Mientras Tom vigilaba, Jerry y Nibles entraron en secreto, tocaron algo de las comidas, Tom los escucho y empezaron a pelear, mientras Nibles hacia un sándwich, Tom le hinco el trasero, Jerry peleaba con el, y Nibles le tiro un hacha, el cayo en vino y estando ebrio le hincó al gato, Jerry y Tom seguían en la lucha, hasta Nibles puso un cañón con comidas, disparo y exploto.

A Tom lo azotaron cuando el ministro y el consejero entraron por el ruido, mientras que los dos ratones se llevaron comida.

Richelieu, el ministro de Francia; después de fracasar se alió con Le Edi un tacaño corrupto, Ed un asesino ingenuo, Tom el mosquetero que fue azotado, Esse el chef asesino y Le Naratier, un mosquetero sin escrúpulos, se aliaron para conquistar la corona.

La canción de los mosqueteros del rey era:

_Mosqueteros, uno para todos, son más fuertes,_

_Mosqueteros, uno para todos, para uno, para todos con honor, _

_Si te metes con los mosqueteros, no hay que rendirse, sino pelear._

En las afueras de Paris unos niños se fueron a acampar, hicieron un día de campo, Rolf tenia la idea de ser mosquetero, y ganar dinero para ayudar a su familia.

Le pidieron al capitán Jerry, la ayuda para luchar, Yimie no sabia manejar la espada, porque tenia miedo, fueron corteses con las damas cuando iban a la calle a caminar, vino Tom que los fastidio, Jerry mando a que se vayan, vinieron los aliados de Richelieu con sus sables, Nibles dibujo a Tom para burlarlo, con el vino que saco de un gran barril, cayo a la bodega y por eso, Jerry le dio una tunda.

Jerry se había enamorado de una hermosa ratoncita rica que vivía en el agujero de un aristócrata cuando le enviaba a Nibles con el mandado, estaba Tom diciendo:

-En guardia-

Sacaban sus espadas para pelear, Jerry dijo que fuera valiente cuando aparezca; pasaba lo mismo hasta que la dama rica le dijo:

-Se acabo el amor-Y se enamoro de otra, hasta que supo ignorar a Tom.

Mientras el rey Luís XIII dormitaba en su habitación en su palacio, tres soldados de Richelieu fueron al castillo a matarlo mientras estaba roncando, los mosqueteros fueron a impedir que lo maten.

Después que lo despertaron a causa del ruido de los floretes, le regaño a sus protectores:

-Monsieur Jerry, mi siesta fue interrumpida por los mosqueteros rojos, hagan que se vayan o les corto la cabeza ¿oui?-

Pelearon con espadas tratando que el monarca no se despierte, otra forma fue de dormirlo con música de violín; hasta que Nibles le hinco a Tom y grito.

A causa de esto, Luís XIII mando a que lo echaran a patadas y tendrían que tomar su misión allá afuera.

Esse, el chef del monarca; regresaba de comprar los alimentos para preparar el almuerzo del rey, encontró un conejo del jardín y decidió darle para la comida, Jerry no le iba a permitir que lo coma y dijo:

-Vamos a falsificar el conejo con uno explosivo-

El rey gritaba:

-Cocinero mi almuerzo, rápido-

Nibles le robo el conejo real, el cocinero lo vio y lo persiguió por todo el castillo. Esse atrapo al lagomorfo falsificado, cuando le hinco con el cuchillo, la cocina exploto de polvo de talco, Jerry y Nibles le dieron al rey una zanahoria y un queso:

-Von apetit-Le dijeron el rey.

El noble Le Edi mando a treinta y nueve hombres para acabar con Jerry que estaba en la costa del río cercano, en barco, que se dirigían a un molino:

-Vayan al molino-Dijo Le Naratier con nueve hombres.

Jerry con sus discípulos sacan sus sables y pelean, uno de ellos pone un barril de pólvora encendida, ellos saltan y caen a un pajar, mueren cuatro en la explosión del molino.

Jerry peleando con Le Naratier en la carreta, se estaban acercando a la orilla, mueren cinco cuando caen del transporte y se vuelca a una colina, suben a la embarcación con treinta, caen demasiados del enemigo porque Rolf los mata con una técnica que es agacharse, girar y apuñalar, después que los derrotaron se retiran y Le Naratier se queda tirado como un trapo viejo por el camino.

Le Edi estaba más loco de remate, como su odio a sus enemigos no lo dejaba dormir, tenía su plan de exterminar a los mosqueteros del rey:

-Los matare y cuando eso pase, me desharé de Luís XIII y yo gobernare Francia-Dijo Le Edi

-No idiota, yo gobernare Francia-Dijo Richelieu.

-Lo que tú digas-Murmuraba sarcásticamente.

Jerry que tenía los únicos soldados, sus defensas se hacían más inútiles:

-El rey corre grave peligro-Gritaron Yimie y Johny con susto.

El ratón y sus discípulos se prepararon para ir en ayuda pero los hombres de Richelieu aparecieron de sorpresa.

Los mosqueteros rojos desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzó la pelea; con la destreza de los buenos morían en combate por Jerry y sus discípulos que los vencían, el rey no se daba cuenta desde su habitación; eran cuarenta contra seis; pero Luís XIII mando a mas mosqueteros para la lucha contra Le Edi, pero Richelieu lo reta diciendo:

-Yo lo matare-

-No eres un cardenal-

-Cierre la boca, tacaño de cuello corto-

-No me diga asi, soy como soy-

-No me conteste-

Discutían, Jerry le piso el pie y se cayo, al asesino, Nibles le corto la ropa. Los discípulos mataron a quince, el resto fue capturado por la guardia, Nibles y los demás ataron a Le Naratier y al chef, Nibles golpeo a Tom y lo ato, a Le Edi le hincó en el costado, perdía mucha sangre cuando corría, y lo capturaron, mas tarde lo decapitaron frente a una multitud, Richelieu y el asesino escaparon, Luís XIII gobernó Francia hasta que sus días terminaron.

Pero el monarca nunca iba a olvidar a Jerry, Nibles, Rolf, Jonhi, Tablón y Yimie son los mosqueteros urbanos.

The End


End file.
